A New Beginning
by Pricat
Summary: Artie and Kyoko's daughter has powerful magic within her and people like Charming are after it. But can Artie and the others help her and use Love to stop Charming?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**A/N This is a sequel to my other fic When You Love Somebody about Artie and Kyoko's daughter Yokira but she has great magic within her but Charming rears his ugly head again along with a sorceroress.**

**Prologue**

_Artie sighed hearing his baby wake up. Like him she was a little different but it didn't matter to him. He loved her with all his heart as well as his wife Kyoko._

_"What is her name?_

_I remember we didn't name her yet because we came home from Japan." Artie told his wife who was now Queen of Far, Far Away._

_"I think..... we should name her Yokira._

_What do you think?" she asked her husband softly as he fed her with milk. Like him, Yokira had a good heart but just didn't look like normal kids. She was a small baby dragon with deep blue scales like her mother's._

_Kyoko was a dragon but had a good heart as well as being a human and now Artie was the same because she'd done it to save his life._

_But she saw worry in Merlin's eyes._

_"What's wrong?_

_Is there something we should be worried about?" Artie asked him._

_"She has great power for somebody this young._

_You must be careful that no enemies get their hands on her or she could be a powerful force._

_Maybe you should send her somewhere where it's safe." he advised but Artie growled angrily hearing that._

_"I won't miss her growing up just to protect her." Artie answered as Merlin left. Kyoko was worried hearing her daughter was magically gifted. She was afraid that nobody would understand her....._

_"That's not true._

_She'll grow up being whoever she wants to be." Artie reassured her as they kissed....._


	2. A normal Family Day

**A New Beginning**

Five years had passed since then and Artie and Kyoko had ruled the kingdom of Far, Far Away with justice and kindess but smiled. Yokira made their lives better. She was very head strong sometimes like her mother but very smart and understanding like Artie but was shy around others. She realised she wasn't like normal kids.

"Princess Yokira!

Where are you?" Puss called out in his Spanish accented voice. He and Donkey were looking after the triplets and Yokira and Yokira had taken off somewhere.

"Did you find her?" Donkey asked the feline.

"Nada. She must be hiding somewhere in the palace but we'd better find her.

Artie might be mad if he found out we lost his kid." Puss answered him.

But Yokira was hiding in her parent's throne room.

To her it was the only place where she felt safe. Artie wondered why she hid in there but Kyoko understood.

Also she would be starting kindergarten in a few days and Kyoko had a feeling that was why she was worried.

"Honey it's okay to come out." she said softly as Yokira came out from behind her father's throne. The little five year old blue scaled dragon wore a dark green dress but was very shy.

"Everybody was looking for you.

Were you hiding because of school?" Kyoko told her daughter as Fiona entered the room.

"She's safe?

That's good." she told Kyoko softly seeing Yokira look happily at her. The young dragon girl trusted her Aunt Fiona and Uncle Shrek but wasn't sure about her cousins. She'd seen them stare at her whenever she watched them play.

"Go play, okay honey?

Your Aunt and I want to talk." Kyoko said licking her daughter in a kiss.

The young dragon girl giggled as she flew out of there. She headed for her room where her toys and storybooks were. She then started playing at being a knight. It was one of her favourite games.

Her favourite toy, a stuffed dragon was the damsel in distress in the game.

"Why did she hide like that?

Is that normal for.... her?" Fiona asked Kyoko when she was in her human form again.

"Yes.

She's very shy around other people because of her being a dragon.

She's more worried about kindergarten and how the other kids will treat her.

Artie and I don't know what to do or how to help her." Kyoko told her ogre friend softly.

"I don't blame her.

Shrek was a little worried about the triplets starting kindergarten over that kind of worry but now it's okay because they're really happy.

Maybe they would be good friends for her when she does start." Fiona told her.

Kyoko nodded but was nervous at thinking about some of the dreams she'd had the last few nights. They'd involved Yokira and a woman trying to use her magic to take over the kingdom but she shivered thinking about them but pushed these thoughts out of her mind but Fiona saw the worry in her friend's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Fiona asked her softly.

"No I'm fine.

Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"You just seem kind of freaked." she answered her as she saw the triplets playing happily. But she saw a cloaked stranger.

"_Who is that?"_ she thought but paid no mind to it.

The cloaked woman was a sorceroress who wanted the kingdom for herself. She was mad that Artie was King along with Kyoko but she wanted to be Queen but knew Artie and Kyoko wouldn't help her but their daughter was a different story so she was biding her time until she could be alone with the dragon child and persuade her to help.

"Hello." a voice said as a blonde haired former prince appeared.

"What's the plan?" she replied as Charming smiled.....


	3. An Old Foe Rears His Head

**A New Beginning**

Kyoko was nervous in bed that night as Artie was beside her. He wondered why she seemed nervous but she wouldn't tell him. He then saw her fall asleep but heard her cry in her sleep. He wondered what was going on.

"....Artie..... you're still alive." she said waking up.

He was a little worried by that but didn't mind.

"What's up?

You just said something very.... worrying." Artie said reassuringly as he hugged her.

"I-It's nothing Artie.

Go back to sleep, okay?" she said as his eyes closed. She then took a walk through the darkened hall ways of the castle. She peered into Yokira's room. The young dragon girl was asleep peacefully which brought a tear to her eye.

"_I will do anything to keep you and your father safe, I promise._

_Even if it means leaving to do it." _Kyoko thought sadly.....

Next morning Artie woke up but didn't find Kyoko there by his side and was worried but went down the hall way.

He found her in the throne room asleep and sighed relief.

"_You had me worried there._

_I thought you'd been taken but you wanted somewhere peaceful to sleep._

_I wonder why you're so sad._

_Why won't you tell me?" _he thought as he left the room hearing Yokira awake and went to stop her from waking Kyoko up.

"Ssh.... Mommy's asleep.

Go play okay?" Artie said to her.

She nodded as she ran off and flew off towards the forest. It was her favourite place to play whenever she was lonely or her parents were too busy to play with her. She then went to the creek which was like a mini swamp with frogs and stuff. She giggled happily.

"Hello child." Yokira heard a voice say as she looked up at a strange looking woman in a cloak.

To the five year old she looked scary and didn't trust her.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you child.

My name is Kani and I see your parents are the King and Queen but they......" she began trying to come up with something Yokira would believe.

"I was lost and couldn't find a place to call home so..... could you ask your parents to help me?" she said faking a sweet smile. Yokira wasn't so sure.

"I'm not sure.

My parents are busy helping the kingdom grow stronger and there's something about you I don't trust.

My Daddy said I shouldn't help strangers." Yokira said backing away scared.

"Hey leave her alone!" a familiar voice yelled.

Yokira was relieved to see her Uncle Shrek and felt better.

"What're you doing out here alone Yokira?

Does your father know you're out here alone?" he asked his niece.

"Y-Yeah he does.

He said for me to go and play but that woman showed up and I think she's a witch!" Yokira replied scared.

"Really you think she's a witch?" Charming cackled as he appeared from where he'd been hiding. Shrek tensed up in anger but worry. He hoped that Artie and Kyoko knew about this.

"Surprised to see me once more?

I see you've met my new friend Kani.

She's going to help me get the kingdom and the throne that Artie stole from me!" he said with disgust in his voice.

"You'll never beat us or get the throne!

It belongs to Artie by birthright." Shrek growled, anger growing in his calm voice.

"We'll see about that.

Come on Kani let's go.

We'll find another way." Charming told the sorceroress as they left. Shrek breathed a sigh of relief seeing them leave. But he saw fear in Yokira's eyes along with tears.

_"Charming and his friend scared her badly._

_I'd better take her back to the castle and tell Artie what happened_." he thought as the dragon girl followed him nervous.

".....Uncle Shrek what was he talking about my Daddy?

He seemed mad at you and you seemed mad too." she asked him softly.

Shrek sighed trying to find the right way to explain to a five year old dragon girl why Charming hated her father and most of her family but decided to let Artie tell her himself. When he arrived, Kyoko looked very worried but relieved seeing Yokira as the young dragon girl ran into her arms. She saw Artie go with Shrek for a little while.

"_I guess what they have to talk about is serious, the look on Shrek's face says it all._

_I hope things are okay."_ she thought as she and Yokira went into the dining room to have breakfast.....

Artie looked angry but also nervous after Shrek told him what had happened this morning in the forest. His emerald eyes were full of sadness.

"Why has Charming came back?

I.... I thought we'd seen the last of him but I guess we were wrong.

I'm such a loser for letting Yokira go out there when Charming was there.

If you weren't there....." he told him not finishing his sentence.

Shrek noticed that his friend had changed since becoming King and having a family changed him but he seemed more quiter, more nervous than the Artie he knew.

"It.... wasn't your fault Artie.

How were you to know Charming and some sorceroress would be there considering she plays there all the time?" he reassured the twenty one year old but Artie looked like he was going to cry.

"Maybe she'll be safer once she starts kindergarten in a few days and makes some friends." he replied to him.

He left his royal friend in silence but understood where Artie was coming from. He would be the same if anything happened to the triplets but right now Artie seemed really worried than he'd ever been in his life.

"_I wish there was something I could to help you but I don't know what."_ he thought as he left to go back to the swamp.....


	4. Bonding

**A New Beginning**

Artie noticed that Yokira was very quiet and was nervous but understood. He wanted to talk to her about that but was afraid of how it would turn out. Kyoko had tried for the past few days but he couldn't gather up the courage to talk to Yokira about it.

"_Maybe it won't be so bad talking to her about what happened the last few days. Yokira's your daughter and needs you right now." _his heart told him.

Artie agreed about that.

Yokira was his only child and needed him right now. He hoped that she would understand if he told her. It was night time and nearly Yokira's bedtime.

He saw Kyoko join him in the throne room.

"Don't worry it'll be okay.

She'll understand." she reassured her husband as Artie calmed down but inside he was feeling nervous.

He sighed as he headed for Yokira's room.

"_I guess it's now or never." _he thought as he opened the door.

Yokira was surprised to see her father enter her room.

"Yokira.... we need to talk." he began softly.

"Is it about what happened a few days ago Daddy?" she asked him sadly.

"Yes it is honey.

That man being so mean to Uncle Shrek.... was Charming, a very mean guy who wants to be King but he would mess up the kingdom." Artie went on hoping she'd understand.

"But you're the King Daddy!

I don't understand." she replied to him.

"Yes I am but if Uncle Shrek hadn't found me, Charming would've been King and not treat everybody fair like Mommy and I do, make everybody wear leotards and stuff that would make the people miserable.

But we can kick Charming's butt.

Your Mom and I along with Uncle Shrek and our friends have beaten him before so there's no need to worry." he told her gently as Yokira felt some of her fear fade away.

"That's.... not all that's bugging you, is it?" Artie said softly.

Yokira nodded softly.

"It's about kindergarten, I don't wanna go." Yokira said softly.

"Why not?

I bet it'll be fun and there'll be kids to make friends with." Artie told her as he saw sadness in her eyes.

"That's why I'm worried about going. The other kids won't understand that I act like a normal kid but look like a dragon and sometimes breathe fire and growl. They'll think I'm a monster or a freak and hate me.

Please don't make me go!" she told him.

Artie sighed as he kissed her on her scaly forehead.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" he told her as he saw her eyes close and left her room.....

Kyoko saw him return but looked sad. She wondered what had happened when he'd been in Yokira's room but he didn't want to tell her. She could read in his eyes sadness and sorrow but she decided not to tell about it until the morning.....

Shrek was surprised to see Artie show up at the swamp the next morning with worry in his eyes and wondered what was wrong as he opened the door. Artie noticed Fiona cooking eggs for breakfast, probably from the market or from bird nests.

"What brings you here at this time of the morning?

Just very curious." Shrek asked him.

"Yokira." he answered.

Shrek was worried hearing that. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her since the last few days but he wasn't sure as he prompted Artie to go on.

"I found out something last night talking to her. She doesn't want to go to kindergarten because she's afraid the other kids will think she's a monster or a freak because she's a dragon in appearance and other aspects. She seemed okay after I told her about Charming but it's just this kindergarten thing.

It sort of has me worried." Artie explained to him.

Shrek nodded as he heard the triplets wake up and enter the kitchen in pyjamas.

They were happy to see Uncle Artie but Fiona saw worry in her cousin's eyes.

"Come on.

You need to get dressed before breakfast so you're not late for the bus, okay?

Besides Mommy and Daddy want to talk to Uncle Artie about grown up stuff, okay?" she said as they went into their room to get dressed.

"Don't worry we'll help once the triplets go to school." Shrek reassured him smiling.

He had calmed down after forgetting what happened the last few days in the forest but wanted to help Artie....


	5. Getting Her Ready

**A New Beginning**

Artie was nervous thinking about Charming coming back to take the kingdom from him. He had a feeling Kyoko was hiding something from him but was busy helping Yokira. The next day she would be starting kindergarten and she was very nervous still.

The triplets were hanging out at the castle while Shrek and Fiona were doing something. Kyoko was busy with something but Yokira was in her room playing with toys.

"How come you're not playing with your cousins?" Artie asked her softly bending down to her eye level. She was very nervous.

"I-I like it in here okay Daddy?" she replied looking away.

He left her playing alone. He knew she was very nice, kind hearted and very nice once others got to know her. Artie then saw Lillian join him.

"Artie.... is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just Yokira.

I'm trying to get her to make friends with other kids but it's not working out well.

I'm worried about her starting kindergarten tomorrow. Other kids can be cruel to someone different like her." he answered.

Lillian smiled at him.

"Fiona used to be like that at Yokira's age too." she said to him.

"No way!

She's the most confident person in our family." Artie told her.

"She was starting kindergarten but other kids were afraid of her because of the curse until she found Snow.

Maybe Yokira's the same." she told him.

Artie smiled at her.

He then saw the triplets run up to him. They liked being with him. But he was worried about Yokira.

"Uncle Artie..... why doesn't Yokira want to play with us?" Spam the second youngest triplet. Artie sighed as he prepared to answer.

"She's just shy.

It's hard for her to make friends when you're different." Artie answered to the bald five year old who was wearing khakis.

"M-Maybe she'll be okay if we're in the same class in school.

She might make friends easily." he told him as Fiona showed up. She saw sadness in Artie's emerald eyes as she saw Yokira hiding behind a wall. She had a feeling Artie was worrying about tomorrow because it was Yokira's first day of kindergarten. She needed to help her cousin. She watched as the triplets were playing in the garden.

"I bet she will feel confident once she starts tomorrow.

The triplets were like that but after starting school, they were able to make friends.

Don't be afraid if it doesn't happen like that." Fiona reassured him.

Artie nodded in reply. He saw Kyoko return by dinner time. She was very quiet as they ate. She too was nervous about tomorrow but excited too. Her daughter was growing up and going to kindergartner.

She hoped it would improve her confidence.

Charming smiled seeing his son Arduro asleep. He had just started kindergarten. He had blonde hair like his father but wasn't like him in personality which made Charming worried. Rapunzel knew he was worried and had tried to change him but nothing worked.

Rapunzel was Charming's wife. She was worried about her husband's new scheme. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but wanted to raise her son like a normal child. She hoped that Charming would give up his obession with ruling the kingdom.

Kyoko couldn't sleep that night because she was worried about those visions returning and worrying about Yokira. She hoped her visions wouldn't come true. She watched her husband sleeping so peacefully.

The next morning Yokira was nervous as she got up. She knew that today was the first day of school. Artie was in the dining room having breakfast. He saw her sit on a chair near him. He could see the fear in her eyes but understood.

"Morning honey." he told her as she eat breakfast.

"M-Morning Daddy." she replied to him. He knew she was very nervous as Kyoko had laid out clothes for Yokira to wear. The young dragon was very quiet but Kyoko understood.

"Honey I know you're scared but it'll be great, you'll see.

You might even make a friend or two." she told her but Yokira didn't seem convinced.

"But they'll not want to be my friends because I look like a dragon.

They won't understand." the young dragon girl told her sadly. Kyoko sighed at that. "Honey you'll never know unless you'll try. Besides some kids are nice and open minded enough to want to be your friends if you let them." she told her.

Yokira nodded in reply.

"I-I guess I could try." she told her.

Kyoko saw her smile nervously as she left with Artie for the bus. She hoped that Yokira would be okay on her first day at kindergarten.


End file.
